


Firefly

by Ivychankasumi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Amor inocente, Beel siendo una extrañamente buena mamá, Este me gustó porque el primer amor es muy adorable, Families AU, Fluff, Gabriel siendo Gabriel, Human AU, M/M, Un poco de, bureaucracy husbands, children au, creo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi
Summary: Crowley odiaba las tormentas con todo su ser. Y justamente el día en que su madre decidió salir y dejarlo por un rato, el cielo lo aterró por completo. Al menos hasta que un pequeño nuevo vecino, acuda en su auxilio.Fluff. Human AU. Families AU. Drabble.





	Firefly

**Author's Note:**

> Y pues aquí estamos con la segunda actividad <3 Estuve leyendo mucho de Crowley y Aziraphale siendo niños en el grupo de FB del fandom en Latino. Eran post muy tiernos, así que quise hacer mi propia versión.
> 
> Espero que a todos les guste <3 
> 
> Disclaimer: Good Omens le pertenece a Neil Gaiman, Terry Pratchett y Amazon Prime.

Mamá no estaba en casa.

A pesar de que hacía más de una hora que se había ido, con la promesa de ser solo un momento, aún no llegaba. Crowley sólo se asomaba desde la ventana que daba al pasillo, esperanzado que en cualquier minuto pudiera ver su cabello corto y ceño fruncido. Pero los minutos pasaban, y las caricaturas ya no podían mantenerlo en calma.

Un enorme trueno volvió a resonar por el cielo nocturno, y el pelirrojo saltó en su lugar, demasiado nervioso para permanecer en su lugar. Tragó en seco y observó como las nubes habían cubierto por completo las estrellas.

Pocos minutos después de que su madre se fue, la lluvia empeoró. Pasó de ser una ligera brisa, a un temporal que removía con fuerza los árboles frente al edificio. A Crowley no le gustaban los truenos, lo hacían temblar de pies a cabeza. Mamá usualmente le daba algo rico de cenar, para que “no la molestara”, y le dejaba dormir en su habitación, viendo alguna película. 

Pero ahora estaba solo… Y no sabía qué hacer. 

No podrían culpar a su mamá por dejarlo solo. No lo hacía seguido, porque este apenas y tenía seis años. Solo cuando tenía una urgencia, y no tardaba demasiado. Era una madre soltera, ese tipo de problemas eran comunes. Crowley no se sentía falto de atención. Estaba acostumbrado que ella fuera seria, algo amargada, pero sabía cómo controlarlo, y si trabajaba tanto, era porque lo quería, ¿No?

Quería ver a mamá… 

Otro trueno, tan alto que sintió su alrededor retumbar, lo hizo gritar y cerrar los ojos. Repentinamente la televisión dejó de sonar. Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos dorados, se encontró con que no había electricidad. Todo lo que tenía era la escaza luz que llegaba de la calle, por la ventana.

No lo soportó más. Apretó un poco sus labios, y finalmente las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, recorriendo sus mejillas y mojando su camiseta negra. Trató de limpiarlas, pero seguían cayendo y cayendo. Se sentó correctamente en la silla que había acercado a la ventana, y gimoteando, se encogió sobre sí mismo, aterrado, asustado.

– M-mami… – Murmuró. Beel seguramente lo regañaría por llorar por algo tan tonto si estuviera aquí… No le importaba. Sólo quería que estuviera aquí. – Mami… –encogiéndose más y más. Tratando de fingir que no estaba solo, en una tormenta, en la oscuridad… 

Un trueno más. Crowley sollozó con fuerza, pasando sus manos a sus orejas, apretándolas, tratando de no escuchar, pero no era suficiente. Hipeó y apretó más, y más su ceño. Las tormentas eran horribles. Las odiaba. Las odiaba. Las odiaba.  
Tuck tuck.

Un sonido suave y extraño lo hizo soltar un poco sos orejas. 

Tuck tuck.

La segunda vez, supo de dónde venía. La ventana. Volteó lentamente, esperando no encontrar a un monstruo aterrador en el pasillo, como en esas películas de terror que mamá veía.

Pero no… Sólo habían un par de bellos ojos color azul que lo observaban atentamente.

– ¿Estás bien…? – Preguntó, con preocupación.

Crowley se sintió mal, porque alguien de su edad lo estaba viendo llorar. Limpió rápido y con fuerza su rostro, fingiendo que no pasaba nada. Era un chico grande. Asintió de manera exagerada, apretando los labios, aguantando.

Pero el cielo volvió a rugir y él se volvió a encoger, escondiéndose en sus rodillas.

– Oye, tranquilo… – La voz del niño de afuera era dulce… Crowley volvió a observarlo. Este en serio se veía afligido por él… – ¿No está tu mami?

– No… Dijo que vendría y-y… – de nuevo sus ojos se humedecieron, quebrándose su voz. – Todavía no viene… No se por qué.

– Oh… – Observó preocupado alrededor del pasillo y se acercó más a la ventana. – Yo puedo hacerte compañía, si quieres.

– Mamá dice que no debó abrirle la puerta a extraños. Que es peligroso.

– Bueno, sí. Los adultos extraños, supongo. – Asintió, estando completamente de acuerdo, pero después sonrió, mucho más simpático. – Pero yo no creo poder hacerte algo malo.

– Mngh… – El pelirrojo lo dudó. Tampoco quería que lo regañaran… 

– Uhm… Mira, mi nombre es Aziraphale. ¿Cómo te llamas? –

– … Anthony… Anthony Crowley… – Respondió, limpiando sus mejillas con sus antebrazos.

– ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? – Sonreía como si fuera la mejor idea del mundo. – Si somos amigos, podemos acompañarnos en la tormenta, ¿No?

Crowley lo razonó un poco. Sonaba raro. Pero también lógico. Le dejaban quedarse en la casa de sus amigos, especialmente en la de Ligur, entonces… 

– Sí, está bien. – Bajó de la silla y parándose de puntas quitó el pestillo, para abrir. Dejó la puerta abierta y salió tímido al pasillo. Su short de mezclilla negra hacia que le diera algo de frío. 

– Ven. – Le ofreció su mano y Crowley lo analizó de arriba abajo antes de tomar una decisión. El cabello rubio del niño era muy lindo. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla que hacía juego con el moño azul en su cuello. Podía ver que tenía una camisa blanca, porque el impermeable verde de rana que llevaba puesto, estaba desabotonado de la parte de arriba. 

Decidió que estaba bien, así que tomó su mano. Sus mejillas se colorearon un poquito. 

– ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas…? 

– Aziraphale. Mucho gusto. 

– Aziraphale… – Repitió, afianzando más el agarre entre ambos. – ¿Por qué estás aquí…? ¿Y tus papás…?

– Ah. Mis papás salieron de viaje. – Señaló una casa que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle. – Mi tío Gabriel me está cuidando. Él es dueño de este edificio, vinimos a ver por qué se fue la luz. 

Crowley se sintió más tranquilo de que tuvieran una conexión. Uno que otro vecino salió de su departamento para reclamarle a ese adulto, probablemente en el primer piso.

Las nubes se iluminaron con un rayo. Crowley apretó la mano de su nuevo amigo.

– No pasa nada… Solo son truenos. Suenan feo, pero no hacen daño. – Observó el cielo y sonrió. – Además, será solo un rato. En clase me enseñaron que con la lluvia, se limpia el ambiente, y las plantas crecen más, y también quita un poco el calor. Además, cuando termina, sale un hermoso arcoíris. – Hablaba con tranquilidad, con confianza, se veía bastante tierno, siendo tan dulce. 

Crowley parpadeó confundido, fascinado de encontrar a un niño tan, tan lindo. 

– Aunque creo que eso es cuando llueve de día. – Se excusó, alzando los hombros.

Crowley hipeó por última vez, riéndose un poquito por esa muestra de torpeza. 

– Es que no me gusta ese ruido. – Confesó quedito. – Me hace imaginar que yo estoy allá arriba, y no me gustan las alturas…

– Bueno… – Aziraphale meditó su respuesta, para tomar ahora sus dos manos. – Creo que todos tenemos miedo a cosas. A mi también hay cosas feas que me hacen llorar. 

– Pero…

– Creo que eres muy valiente como para poder quedarte solo en casa, ¡Yo nunca podría! – Su sonrisa era tan cálida. El pequeño pelirrojo sintió que el color invadía su rostro. – Eres genial Anthony.

– Uh… – No supo que contestar, solo se quedó allí, con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas sonrosadas. Al menos hasta que una pequeña mujer apareció por el pasillo.

– ¡Crowley! – Le llamó la atención, con una bolsa de compras en una mano y el casco de su motocicleta en el otro. – ¿Qué haces fuera de la casa? Te he dicho que no le abras la puerta a nadie.

– P-pero… – Trató de excusarse mientras su madre caminaba con prisa y algo de molestia hasta ellos. Al no saber qué decir, soltó una de sus manos del niño rubio, para señalarlo. – Es mi amigo, Aziraphale.

– … Hola niño. – Saludó confundida.

– Buenas noches. – Contestó más formal. – Uhm, lo siento, yo le dije que saliera… – No le iba a echar de cabeza que lloró, aunque Beel ya lo había notado en sus ojos hinchados. – No le regañe…

– ¡No…! Ah—No le voy a regañar, no te preocupes niño. – No feo, al menos. Pero sí le preocupaba que se saliera del departamento. – ¿Por qué te saliste?

– … ¿Por qué no volvías? – Cambió el tema, haciendo una mueca.

– La lluvia empeoró cuando estaba en la tienda y me quedé atrapada en la motocicleta. Tuve que esperar a que bajara un poco. – Así que había llorado por eso… ahora entendía. Se acercó a acariciar sus cabellos rojos, más tranquila. – Lamento haberme tardado, ¿Qué se dice?

– … Lamento haber abierto la puerta cuando no estabas… – También se disculpó, bajando sus ojos dorados.

– Aziraphale, por Dios. – Esta vez fue un gruñido del otro lado del pasillo. – ¿Cuándo será el día en que no te alejes de mí si estoy ocupado? – Era el dueño del edificio de departamentos. 

– ¿¡Dejas que tu hijo ande solo por ahí!? – reclamó la mujer.

– ¿Qué? ¡No es mi hijo! ¡Es mi sobrino! – Llegó hasta ellos y le tomó de la mano. – Y no puede estar quieto ni un minuto mientras trato de resolver una crisis.

– Sólo exploraba un poco… – Se excusó, soltando a Crowley lentamente. 

– ¿Por qué no hay luz? ¿No te pago lo suficiente, acaso?

– ¿No estás viendo la lluvia, mujer?

– ¿No me ves empapada, tarado? –

Crowley torció la boca, Aziraphale volteó a verlo, como preguntando con la mirada. Él sólo alzó los hombros. Era normal verlos discutir.

– Ah. Mira, no tengo tiempo para esto. Tengo que hacer llamadas, devolver la luz y poner a este mocoso a dormir. – Jaló un poco al rubio. – 

– Sí, mejor ve a eso, antes de que te meta una demanda por mal manejo de renta.

– Así no se dice.

– No me importa. – Contestó, y Gabriel sólo puso los ojos en blanco.

– Despídete Aziraphale.

– Adiós señora mamá de Anthony. Adiós Anthony. – Con un movimiento de su mano, comenzó a caminar al lado de su tío, pero sin voltear todavía. – ¡Voy a estar aquí en las vacaciones! ¡Ven a jugar un día!

Anthony apretó la tela de sus shorts, asintiendo con una sensación extraña en su estomago, las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa extraña.

Su madre alzó una ceja, buscando respuestas… Pero no. Era muy chico para esas cosas, ¿O no? Crowley volvió a la realidad, y también volteó a su madre. Se vieron en silencio por unos segundos… 

Podría seguirlo regañando. Pero parecía que la había pasado mal ese rato que no estuvo. Ah, su niño, tan tonto.

– No hay luz… Así que… – Se rascó la nuca, algo cansada. – ¿Pan tostado y el libro de la selva?

Crowley sonrió emocionado, entrando como una bala a la casa, directo a la cocina. Beel suspiró y sonrió, aliviada que hubiera vuelto a la normalidad. Aunque fuera gracias al bien portado sobrino de su dolor de cabeza.

**Author's Note:**

> Ay, los crushes tan infantiles~ Tan adorables como vergonzosos (?)
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado <3 Que me gustó mucho escribirlo <3
> 
> Os quiero
> 
> Ivy~


End file.
